At the Beginning
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Alright, I don't know how to put this, but... Kari tells Davis she doesn't love him, but she really does, and they both end up in the hospital. Short. Very short. DAIKARI. You have been warned. Sorry for all the crap at the beginning, I have no idea how t


At the Beginning @pont-face { pont-family: Garamond; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New"; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt; text-underline: single } H2 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } H3 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 3 } P.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 11.5pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: Garamond; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Courier New" } P.MsoBodyText2 { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent2 { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent2 { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent2 { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

At the Beginning

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: To my reviewers…you guys don't know how much I love you guys. ;*D (Movie Star)

* * * 

Hey, y'alls! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long while, I've been busy writing everything else, plus I hate chaptering fics so I have to get it all done before I post. Sorry!

Well, as you can tell, this is a Daikari, because I can't stand Takari. This sorta happened in my dream and I was in place of Kari, but I'm making it a Daikari because I don't like Davis with anyone else other than her. Am I repeating myself?

Okay, now for the boring Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters/Adventure/Season 02/Tamers/Whatever. It belongs to Toei and Fox Kids, and a bunch of other people I don't know. I also do not own the song "At the Beginning", okay? Okay. 

On with the fic!

* * * 

Life is a road, and I want to keep going

_Love is a river, and I want to keep flowin'_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey…_

_ _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

At the Beginning…with you…

-Richard Marx and Donna Lewis "At the Beginning"

* * * 

"Davis! Davis!" I screamed through the black night. The rain was pouring and staining my clothes, I was soaked, but I kept going, knowing I had to. My eyes hurt, the thunder was pounding and the lightning was illuminating the sky, but I had to keep going. 

It was all my fault. I had told him I didn't love him, when I did. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt myself. I knew if we ever got into a relationship we'd have to go through many trials and tests, and I don't think I'm ready for that. But, if you go through it with the one you love, isn't it all worth it in the end? I didn't know that then, but I knew now. 

Now it was too late. Davis had done something stupid, I just knew it, and I had to find him. I had to keep going until I found him. 

"DAVIS! Answer me, please!" I cried, my tears mixing with the rain, making it so you couldn't tell if it was my tears or the drops falling from the sky. 

"Davis…" I sobbed, my knees giving away, me, falling on the ground in defeat. "I love you…" I said to myself, the rain beating down hard on me, my breathing becoming slow and off beat. 

"Kari, is that you?"

I found new strength. I took my hands and pushed my self up, the jagged ground cutting into my flesh. But I didn't care, Davis was there and that's all that mattered. 

I looked up, and saw a horrible scene. Davis looked like he had just jumped off a bridge. And hit the bottom of a river. He was totally drenched, and red liquid stained his clothes and his dark skin. He was bleeding, and badly. There were cuts and gashes and wounds all around him, and he was only wearing one shoe. 

It looked like it was taking every single ounce of strength in him to keep himself standing. 

"Davis!" I cried again, running up into him and gathering into my arms. We sunk to the ground, as he started crying also. 

"I'm going to die…" he whispered into my ear, as more blood came forth and stained my every part of me. 

"No you're not," I tried to say cheerfully. I was failing. "You're not going to die. Don't worry. Shh…shh…it's okay, I'm going to get you into a hospital and we're all going to live happily ever after…don't worry."

He sobbed even more as my fear grew. I had to get help fast or he was going to bleed to death. I started rocking him side to side, trying to calm him down in any way. I cooed in his ear saying things like: "It's okay, you're not going to die…" or "Everything is going to be all right…"

On my shirt, I could feel his eyes closing. 

"Davis, don't go to sleep!" I screamed, pushing him back and making him look at me straight in the eye. 

"Okay, I won't," he promised, going back into my arms. 

"Alright Davis, you're going to have to help me," I said, starting to push us back up from the ground. 

He nodded as if he understood. I slung his arm over my neck as we started to walk, very slowly. 

His bleeding was coming faster, and I stopped for a second, taking off my coat and tying it tightly against his chest, which there was a huge gash.

We started walking again, me constantly screaming help. 

_Why are there no people?_ I asked myself, stopping on the sidewalk and screaming help once again. I looked at my watch: it had stopped working since I had gone out in the rain, but, it read: 2:34. 

"Oh," I said a loud, as Davis turned to look at me strangely. I leaned against a stop sign, catching my breath, watching Davis lean against me, breathing heavily. 

I looked at the street sign, and my mood considerably brightened up. "Davis!" I cried, making him perk up and look up. "We're only a few blocks away from the hospital!"

"Great," he mumbled under his breath as we started to walk again. We were walking even more slowly, leaving a trail of blood behind us. He began to fall asleep. 

"Davis, don't go to sleep," I said as I shook him. 

"Hmm…what…okay…"

"We're almost there, just one foot in front of the other," I directed, looking down at our feet and guiding Davis in the right direction. 

* * * 

It had taken us a good fifteen minutes, but we had finally gotten there. The sliding doors opened as we walked through, me, practically carrying Davis because he lost so much blood. 

"We're here," I whispered happily into his ear. "We made it…"

The receptionist had noticed us. "Oh my God!" she cried as she saw our mangled bodies in front of her. "Nurse!" She looked over at Davis, and then me. "Nurses!" she corrected herself. 

Two nurses sped from around the corner with two gurneys. "What?" one nurse asked breathlessly as she stared continuously at the receptionist. The receptionist motioned her head towards us. 

The nurses' heads turned to us, then pushed the gurneys forward. First they took Davis and hoisted him on one, then they asked me to get on the other one. 

They took Davis away. "Davis, I love you!" I cried to the gurney going the other way, knowing I may never see him again. 

"I love you too…" he mumbled back. I smiled to myself as the nurse guided me to my room. 

I coughed as she started hooking me up to IV's and thinger-me-bobbers. "Does anything hurt?" she asked me impatiently as she dressed me in a hospital gown. 

"Yeah, my chest," I said, even though my head was not registering what I was saying. I didn't even realize my chest hurt like Hell into now. I put my hand to my heart as I lay back down on the bed. 

I could hear my heart monitor beeping, and then I just heard this long beep, there was no breaking points. My chest felt like it was going to explode, and it was all I could do but close my eyes. 

* * * 

When I had woken up, a tube was through my windpipe. It was hard to breathe, and I was pretty sure I couldn't talk. But I could smile, I definitely knew that, for when Davis walked through the door in a wheelchair, with a cast on, and many bandages, I smiled the biggest smile I ever smiled before. 

The nurse wheeled him, set him beside the bed, and left us alone. I was grateful. He put his hand on mine, and smiled. 

"Hey Kari," he said gleefully. I tried to talk, but he stopped me. "No, don't talk." I smiled again. That's when he handed me the pen and notepad. I smiled knowingly, then started to write. 

_Davis, what happened to me?_

_ _

I gave him back the pad, he read it, then said, "Kari, do you remember when you were really young and your immune system was weak, so you got sick a lot? Well, your body is still in the process of healing, so when you went looking for me in the rain, your heart and lungs couldn't take it after a while, and so, they just sorta, collapsed. In fact, you even have worse injuries than me." With that, he chuckled to himself for unknown reason. He stopped abruptly and then handed me back the pad. 

_So, what are your injuries?_

_ _

__After reading it, he smiled reassuringly at me. "Oh, just some minor things, nothing serious. I broke my leg and I have a few shallow cuts, but other than that, nothing really. Except the huge gash in my chest that they had to stitch up. Okay, that was the only major thing. I lost a lot of blood, but they fixed that up right away, and now, I just have to stay a couple of days for closer inspection."

_Davis, what happened to you? I mean, before I started looking for you. _

_ _

__He looked at me with a sullen face. He squeezed my hand before he started talking again. "When you said you didn't love me, my whole life collapsed. I thought I had no reason to live, so I thought suicide was the only way out. Kari, I went crazy, literally. I got in front of a black pick-up truck and yelled, 'Kill me!' Obviously, the driver took it seriously and started to drive towards me. At that moment I decided I didn't want to die, so I ran. The black pick-up truck followed me for about four blocks until I turned a corner and fell into an alley. I slipped in a puddle and scraped myself on the ground. My chest hit the ground first, so it got the full impact of the blow. I then started wandering around, and I heard this voice. It was like an angel's voice, so soft and wonderful. And do you what the best part was? It was calling my name. An angel was calling my name! Can you believe it, an angel? And when I turned the corner, I noticed it wasn't in angel. It was something better. It was you," he explained as tears began to well up in his big, chocolate brown eyes. 

I smiled as tears began to run down my face. He loved me so much, and I loved him back, and everything was perfect. What could be better. 

"How did you know that I was going to be there where you found me? Why were you there when I was hurt so badly?" he asked. He handed the pad back to me. 

Thoughts ran through my mind as a familiar song ran through my head, and I started writing: 

I'll be there when the world stops turning 

_I'll be there whe the storm is through…_

_ _

__I paused a moment before I continued. 

In the end I want to be standing 

_At the Beginning…with you._

_ _

__He read it. "Yeah, the beginning," he said to himself as he read the note. "Kari, we can start at the beginning. Together. Please Kari, tell me you'll start at the beginning with me?"

I nodded my head. The only thing I wanted in the world was to start at the beginning with Davis. 

He smiled. He smiled so widely I was sure his mouth was going to fall off. He laughed, I cried, he cried, I laughed, it was wonderful. Just wonderful. 

He started to sing. He didn't have the best singing voice, but it was the thought that counted. 

"Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love isa river and I want to keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. 

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the Beginning…with you…"

We both smiled and he leaned over and kissed me. It took every ounce of strength I had to kiss him back, but I did. And we stayed there for a long time, not wanting to move. And we weren't going to move until we were At the Beginning. Yeah…at the beginning…

* * * 

Um yeah…that was it. Please don't kill me. Please don't flame me. I know this was a stupid idea, but I had to write it down. Um, thanks for reading this. Might write a sequel if I get enough (good) reviews. Hint, hint. 

Yes, on an after note, please write a review. Tankies! ^^

__


End file.
